Moffitt Cancer Center's planning and evaluation of research activities encompass 3 internal and 1 external advisory bodies, as well as ad hoc consultants as needed. Moffitt requests $75,000 to support a portion of these activities, including $70,000 in the category of Consultant Costs and $5,000 in the category of Other Expenses. All advisory bodies report to the Center Director. Each Associate Center Director meets at least monthly with the Center Director and together, they take a lead role in overseeing the planning and evaluation process. These advisory bodies have successfully guided the rapid growth of research over the past decade, and the requested support will continue to enhance these efforts. Moffitt's external advisory board, the Council of Scientific Advisors, reviews the Center's scientific progress in terms of the CCSG by evaluating the research programs, shared resources, scientific and institutional accomplishments, and future plans for sustaining and increasing research growth. It also evaluates the annual research accomplishments relative to the state mandate and reports its findings to the Center's Board of Directors and state officials. Ad hoc advisors advise Moffitt on refining strategic research areas, evaluating its methods, and suggest ways to better organize specific efforts. Moffitt also requests funds for the Center's annual Scientific Retreat. The all day event pulls together faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and students to showcase research from all areas (basic, population, clinical investigations, and translational) and includes an outside keynote speaker.